


Impressive

by dragon_bagon



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, Other, and an agender twogam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_bagon/pseuds/dragon_bagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young couple goes out for fancy food on a first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressive

They adjusted their wig. Adjusted their suit. Their necktie, and then the wig again. Everything- everything would have to be perfect. They had been waiting for and planning this for so long, they couldn’t let it go to waste.

After messing with their wig one more time, they were finally sufficiently pleased with their appearance and turned away from the mirror. At the least, this would have to do. It was growing ever closer to their agreed meeting time, and to lack punctuality now would be disastrous. They picked up the prepurchased bouquet from their table, and strode out his dorm.

It was time to pick Kiyotaka Ishimaru up for their first date.

***

They had hardly even had to knock before Ishimaru's door swung open, he must have been waiting right nearby. Someone... less concerned with apperence might not have noticed, but while the underclassman was wearing the same uniform that he always did, it managed to somehow look even more crisp than usual. It had probably been over ironed to within an inch of it's life. Beyond that his hair was meticulously groomed, and he was positively gleaming- in the sense that any piece of his uniform that could be shined now probably did a better job of that now than when the outfit had been new.

He looked nice.

"Togami-kun! You've arrived!" The way he said it it sounded as though they were meeting for nothing more than a study date. Time to get rid of that foolish notion.

"Of course. Someone such as me could never be late for an event such as this. It would be below me." They were still holding the flowers (roses and lavender) and so held them out.

"Oh!" Had he not noticed them before? That seemed unlikely, the bouquet was quite volumous. Nevertheless, Ishimaru was blushing as he took them. "These are lovely! I'm afraid I don't have a vase... I'm sure I have a glass I could keep these in!"  
And with that he darted back into his room, leaving them in the hallway to wonder how they had ever fallen in love with this overly enthusiastic boy.

***

The ride over (which they had arranged by convincing Togami's driver that he had been tasked to ferry two of his aquantances to their destination) was fairly uneventful. They hadn't told Ishimaru where he was taking them yet, deflecting when he asked. So they made some small talk, and they watched as their boyfriend figeted, clearly nervous.

(They were much the same, but it would hardly do to show that.)

Soon they pulled up at the curb, and they helped their date out of the spacious car. They were outside an incredibly fancy French place, it was a miracle they had even managed to get a reservation. (Well, no it wasn't. After all, what point is there in choosing to be Togami if you didn't milk his connections for all they were worth?)

Soon they were situated at their table. It was a terribly romantic affair, with rose petals scattered over the table cloth and seemingly everything lit up by candlelight. It was, however, bright enough to read one's menu without straining your eyes. Now, would they be getting the chicken or the duck...

They were able to decide their meal quickly enough (the duck.) Now all that was left was to wait for the waiter to return.

Oh. Ishimaru was still looking at his menu. Or perhaps he could be better described as frantically searching it?

Perhaps he just needed a suggestion? "I'm already ordering some escargot and the fois gras, so the appetizer should be taken care of. If you enjoy seafood, I'ld recommend the sautéed shrimp and mussels."

Ishimaru startled a bit looking up, his brow seemingly creased even more then normal. He looked worried. "Ah, I already saw that! But I'm afraid it's not in my budget... Not much here seems to be!"

...Budget?

"Don't be ridiculous. This is my date, and I'll be treating you. Don't worry about the bill." (Never mind that this was still technically out of his own budget. They had a solid plan to pay and that was "Forge Togami's signature and make him pay.")

This did not seem to assuage their date's worries. "Well, that would certainly be very kind of you! However, I couldn't possibly accept."

This was... confusing. It was only proper manners to pay for the date you arrange, correct? So...

"...I wouldn't want to be any kind of burden..."

 

(Oh.)

They immediately stood up. "We're leaving."

(Of course someone else having to pay would bother him. He was always so determined to carry his own burdens...)

Ishimaru stood up as well, although more as a result of shock and confusion than anything. "Really, it's fine! I'm sure I can find something I can get!"

(And here they were, deliberately choosing an overly fancy and expensive restaurant.)

"No, I must insist. This restaurant is not living up to my expectations. Come now." And so they started walking out of the restaurant...

(Partially because it's what the original Togami would have done, partially because... they wanted to impress their date. Ridiculous.)

...Leaving a confused Ishimaru nothing to do but follow after.

 

And so the date was relocated to a local restaurant with fairly cheap ramen and everyone enjoyed themselves. The end.


End file.
